Allen's Birthday Suprise
by LadyMimi101
Summary: "Allen I have something very important to tell you!" Haruka's words leave Allen wondering. Mislead by two others and being hurt before knowing what Haruka will say is what happens. Oneshot! For Allen. Words are powerful but can be misinterpreted as someone famous once said. Happy Birthday Allen! Happy Christmas all! Merry New Year!


**LadyMimi101:** I had to do something, just for Christmas. Happy Birthday Allen!

**Allen:** *sneaks in quietly* Um… thank you, Mimi.

**LM: **Eek! Ah, Allen!*blushes* What a surprise!

**Allen: **Not really. You summoned me here.

**LM: **Oh right. Anyway, let's do it properly. *Glomps him* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLEN!

**Allen: **Um, thank you. *hugs her back*

**Kanda:** *appears* Che. Stupid Moyashi, making a big fuss over his birthday.

**Allen:** Shut up, BaKanda. You're just annoyed that Mimi didn't do anything for you.

**LM: **Aw, Kanda. It's ok. I'll do something next year. Ok?

**Kanda: ***turns* Hmph.

**LM:** Touchy, touchy. You didn't deny anything, either. *Kanda turns to deny it all* Too late~! Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

**Allen's Birthday Suprise!**

"Allen!" a soft voice called the white-haired boy wearing a coat outlined red and black pants. He turned to see a girl with long brown hair and red and green eyes running towards him, arms outstretched.

"Hm, Haruka-chan? What's wrong?" Allen asked her. Haruka stopped just short of the boy, panting hard but managing to get a hold of his hands.

"Allen! I have something very important to tell you!" The owner of the mismatched eyes told him fiercely. Allen blushed slightly at the intensity of her eyes.

"Um… ok?" Allen answered questionably. Haruka opened her mouth and said,

"Not now, dummy. I'll tell you… later…" She looked down, but Allen caught her blushing. She instantly let go of his hands and ran away, disappearing down the halls of Black Order High.

"Wh-what just happened?" Allen asked, clueless on what would happen later.

"Well, Allen-buddy, it seems Haruka-chan is going to gather her confidence and confess to you." A mysterious voice whispered behind him. He turned around to see a boy-he had mop of messy red hair, an eye patch, one emerald eye and the standard uniform of the school with his signature scarf- appear behind a nearby wall.

"L-L-Lavi! How long have you been there?" Allen stuttered, red as a tomato.

"Long enough buddy. So, what's your answer?" Lavi asked, leaning dangerously close to Allen. Allen leaned back –still blushing- and asked,

"Wh-what? What answer?" Lavi pulled back and sighed.

"Oh, my sweet, naïve Moyashi, the answer to Haruka's soon-to-be confession?" Allen was soon brighter than a tomato.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN! And what do you mean? Haruka doesn't like me… Does she?" Allen wondered. Lavi stared at him and asked,

"You mean… you didn't know?" Allen looked at him questioningly.

"Know what?"

"Haruka's been in love with you since… well I don't know, but let's say she does confess. What would be your response?" Lavi asked again, leaning dangerously close-again.

"Uh…um… I…"

"Allen-kun? Lavi-kun?" A soft voice called to them.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-chan! I don't know if I do!" Allen cried, crying waterfalls and begging for forgiveness.

"Um, Allen-kun? I'm not Haruka. And why are you apologizing?" A girl with short teal colored hair and the standard uniform for girls- a black skirt and jacket outlined red- squeaked at the white haired boy clinging to her legs for forgiveness. Allen and Lavi realized it was Lenalee, sister to the (crazy) science teacher that threatened any boy that dared approach 'his precious' Lenalee.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Lenalee. I-I thought y-you were H-Haruka-chan." Allen stuttered, blushing once more. Lavi took note of his behavior toward the 'untouchable' princess of the school and shook his head sadly. Neither of his classmates took note of this as they were too busy talking to each other.

"So, A-Allen-kun. Why did you want to apologize to Haruka-san?" Lenalee asked, saying her name a bit coldly in Lavi's opinion. He looked at Lenalee a bit and realized her eyes were filled with envy. Allen didn't notice as he was looking at the floor, blushing.

"W-well, she said you wanted to tell me something very important later. Lavi thinks she might c-c-confess to me. What do you think, Lenalee?" He looked up to see Lenalee looking at Allen with pity.

"Oh, Allen-kun, I'm sorry but I don't think that's it. I think she might want some advice on how to ask a guy out and please him. After all, she was telling me that she liked Tyki, you know the senior, and was wondering how she could get serious with him. I couldn't give her any advice so she might've asked you since you guys know each other well." She explained sorrowfully. Lavi didn't believe it because then she would've asked him instead of Allen. After all, they were both players and were very similar in the ways they 'played' with girls.

"Oh… I see…" Allen mumbled, looking heartbroken.

"A-Allen-kun… do really like her?" Lenalee asked, a bit dramatically in Lavi's point of view. Allen looked up with wide eyes, before closing his eyes. He grinned and chuckled.

"No, I just… I guess I had a small crush on her, but I get it. It is rather silly, isn't it?" He said, not opening his eyes. Lavi and Lenalee looked at him-both worried for Allen- and saw through his lie. He was putting up a mask to hide his sadness.

"A-Allen-kun, it's your birthday today, isn't it?" Lenalee said, changing the subject and trying to cheer up her crush. Allen opened his eyes in surprise.

"It… is? Oh that's right. Merry Christmas!" Allen told them cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Allen-kun/Moyashi!" Lavi and Lenalee cheered.

"Thanks(It's ALLEN!). I have to go to my dorm; I forgot that Mr. Reever gave us homework. Have you guys done it yet?" Allen asked them. Both shook their heads and quickly left him as the homework was due 1st thing in the morning when classes resumed.

*3 hours later*

"Allen~!" Haruka's cheerful but nervous voice called from behind Allen's door. Allen looked up from reading Romeo and Juliet* on his bed. Miss Lotto had asked them to read it as they would act it out during class soon. Allen got up and went to the door, albeit reluctantly. He opened it and forced a smile.

"Hello, Haruka-san. Do you need something?" Allen asked politely. Haruka was shocked at how formal Allen was with her right now. He was usually more relaxed around her and wasn't formal at all. _What happened to him? He acts like a fake gentleman with stranger but he's my friend. Why is he acting like we rarely speak to each other?_ Haruka wondered-shocked -but she managed kept a straight face.

"Um… I was wondering if we could talk about my important thing. If it's ok with you." She asked hesitantly. Allen gave her a smile-one that she knew perfectly well was fake- and said,

"No, no, it's fine. What do you want?" Allen asked, not moving an inch. Haruka was out-right shocked. Allen was being rude and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"A-Allen-kun… Come with me." She said, turning around and walking away. Allen sighed. He knew he was being rude but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to get hurt again, so he was doing this, but he was hurting both of them anyway.

"Allen, are you coming?" Haruka called- her voice monotone- and looked at him dully. It seemed she had gotten over her shock and was treating him the same way she did with strangers- not rudely but not welcoming. This surprised Allen, as he thought-after all they had been through- she would try to act the same as always.

"Yes. Lead the way." Allen answered politely. She nodded stiffly and walked forward, making Allen run to catch up to her.

"So what did you need?" Allen asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm sorry if I caught you in a bad time. I just wished to... Nevermind." She answered monotonously, discreetly trying to avoid the question.

"Well, where are we going?" Allen asked, trying to get a clue on what would happen. Suddenly, Haruka stopped walking, forcing Allen to stop.

"Allen, close your eyes." She commanded.

"Wh-what?!" _Is she going to… confess? No, she wouldn't since she wouldn't have made a big show. She probably doesn't like me now anyway._

"Just do it!" Haruka demanded. Allen immediately closed his eyes, not wanting to anger her any more. He heard Haruka sigh in what sounded like relief and then felt cloth being wrapped around his eyes. He was suddenly conscious of breathing down the back of his neck.

"H-Haruka-san?! What are you doing?!" the white-haired boy gasped, squirming.

"Oh hush up. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Haruka's voice sounded behind him. Unexpectedly a hand grabbed his and led him around.

"H-Haruka-san?" He called out quietly. Her grip on him tightened and said,

"Hm?"

"Is all this necessary? "

"Oh come on. We're almost there… Just a little more… Here we are!" Allen was confused. She sounded… Happy.

"Alright, I'm going to take off the blindfold. Don't open your eyes until I say so, ok?" Allen nodded slowly. He felt Haruka go behind him and take off the blindfold. He heard footsteps, whispers, and Haruka quietly said,

"Okay. Open them, Allen-kun." Allen opened his eyes, but saw nothing due to it being black all around him.

"Haruka?" Allen called out.

"Just turn on the lights, Allen-kun. The switch is right beside you." Haruka's voice came from the darkness. He felt around and found the wall with the switch.

_Flip!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!" Voices shouted out to him. His eyesight was sort of hazy-due to the sudden brightness- but he managed to see the forms of Haruka, Lavi, Akira and Angel -some of Haruka's friends from her childhood- and other people around him.

"E-everyone?" Allen stuttered, confused.

"Well, it's your birthday and I wanted to do something special since you are one of my many best friends. By the way, what's with you and acting weird?" Haruka asked cheerfully. It seemed she was fine with how he acted, for some reason.

"Um… well…" He stuttered, before he noticed Lavi whispering something into her ear. Then she had an understanding look, before she started blushing at something Lavi had said. Allen felt his blood boil, before calming himself down by telling himself it was nothing. Haruka started walking towards him.

"Haruka, I-"The brown-haired girl cut him off and hugged him.

"Allen, did you think I was gonna forget your birthday?" She asked him. Allen was surprised and blurted out without thinking,

"No, I thought you were gonna confess to me." A lot of whistles followed this. Haruka pulled back, blushing as red as a tomato, if not more. Allen realized what he had said, and immediately started apologizing.

"Allen, did you really want that?" The girl with red and green eyes asked timidly, cutting him off.

"Yes, I mean no, wait, that is-"Soft lips met his- gently- before pulling back. More whistles. Allen looked up at Haruka to see her blushing immensely but smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday, Allen! Sorry, it's the only present I could give you since I didn't have much money and… Well I didn't know what to give, so when you said-"Again, lips connected, but this time they stayed there for a while longer.

"Thanks for inviting me, Haruka!" A young, cheerful voice cried, interrupting them. They broke apart to see Road Kamelot eating a piece of cake already.

"R-Road?!" Allen stammered, surprised.

"No problem, just don't fight with anyone or the party ends there and then." Haruka replied cheerfully, but everyone knew that she meant it went for everyone present. Road looked at Lavi and said,

"Hey, eye patch-kun. Get me more cake, will you?" Lavi gaped at her and shook his head hastily.

"Hm~… Well why not?" Road asked, flinging her hands around him and winking at him. Lavi blushed slightly before squirming out of her grasp to get her cake.

"So, you got anything else for me?" Allen asked the brown-haired beauty in his arms. She looked at him, before shaking her head.

"Sorry, but that's all. Now go enjoy your party!" The girl with the mismatched eyes told him.

"Alright, but we're not done yet, missy." He teased her, before going to the others who wished him a happy birthday and good luck with the 'princess of earth'. Haruka chuckled.

"I'm only good with plants, not everything on earth-although I do admit- I'm somewhat good with animals." She murmured happily. Behind her, unnoticeable to everyone, were violet eyes staring with envy in the shadows.

"Don't think you've won yet, Haruka Matsumoto, there is still more to come…"

* * *

**LM:** And that's it! For this one-shot anyway.

**Allen and Haruka: ***come in holding hands* Hey we're back!

**LM:** Welcome back, my little ones. Did you enjoy the party?

**Allen: **Yup, but I'm still not full.

**Haruka:** What?! But you ate almost all of the food that we made especially for you at the party!

**LM:** Well, you do know how much he loves to eat. Anyway get ready for the…. AFTER PARTY! *music, food, presents, and much more appear*Review! Review if you want to be in the party. Review if you have questions! Review if you think you know who was in the shadows! Even though it might be kinda obvious… Review please! Thank you for reading! Oh and I don't own D. Gray-Man, Romeo and Juliet, or the idea of Black Order High. In fact the only things I actually one are Haruka Matsumoto and the plot.

**Haruka:** Hey! I am NOT an it!

**LM:** Um… Biiee and thanks for reading my one-shot! Happy Christmas! Merry New Year!


End file.
